christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drottnar
Drottnar is a technical avant-garde black metal band that originated in Fredrikstad, Østfold, Norway out of the continent of Europe.Elspeth_Mab_Gabriela (November 6, 2002). "Drottnar". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on September 24, 2019. The band is currently signed with Endtime Productions and have released three studio albums in total, all through the label. The band, in total, have released three studio albums, two singles, five EPs, a demo, and a compilation. History The band was formed in 1996, under the name of Vitality, created by the four Lind brothers - Guitarist Karl, Drummer Glenn-David, Vocalist Sven, and Bassist Bjarne.Sharpe-Young, Garry (2001). Rockdetector: A-Z of Black Metal (First printing ed.). London, Great Britain: Cherry Red Books. ISBN . They recorded two demos, titled Doom of Antichrist and Demo 96/97, which were released in May 1996, independently. In 1998, the band changed their name to Drottnar and recorded a demo titled A White Realm. In 2000, the band put together their demos and released it as an album, titled Spiritual Battle, which was released through Plankton Records, a Christian record label which focused mostly on worship music."Drottnar". Discogs. Retrieved on September 28, 2019."Plankton Go Download: UK Christian independent Plankton Records available through download sites". Cross Rhythms. October 22, 2007. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. The same year, the band recorded a track titled "Trellebaand Maa Briste" for Endtime Productions' compilation, In the Shadow of Death. The band started to make their image a bit more militant, wearing gas masks as a part of their live shows. In 2003, Bjarne departed from the band. The band recorded an EP, titled Anamorphosis, via Momentum Scandinavia. The EP debuted the band's newest members, Bengt Olsson and Håvar Wormdahl on Guitars and Bass respectively."Drottnar - Anamorphosis". Discogs. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. The band also performed at Elements of Rock Festival in Switzerland."Veni Domine Confirmed for Switzerland's Elements of Rock Festival". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. In 2005, the band officially signed with Endtime Productions and entered Subsonic Studios to record new material. The same year, Drottnar performed at Nordic Fest."Nordic Fest 2005". Retrieved on September 28, 2019. Jan-Espen S. Schildmann recorded trumpets on their next release, which would turn into their first studio album, titled Welterwerk, which would be released in April 2006.Haustein, Christoph (May 26, 2007). "Drottnar - Welterwerk". (in German). Crossover AGM. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. A 7-inch single, titled Ad Hoc Revolt, was released for promotional use via Endtime. Drottnar also headlined Immortal Metal Fest, performing alongside acts such as Immortal Souls, Wingdom, Frail, and From Ashes."Immortal Metal Fest". Retrieved on September 28, 2019. In 2007, the band played at Endtime Fest."Extol, Crimson Moonlight, Veni Domine Confirmed for Sweden's Endtime Festival". Blabbermouth.net. January 10, 2007. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. In Summer of 2008, the band embarked on a brief tour, which saw them perform at Cornerstone Festival in 2008, alongside other metal bands such as Becoming the Archetype, As I Lay Dying, and For Today."Line-up for Cornerstone Festival 2008 at Bushnell, Illinois". Last-fm. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. On February 1, 2009, the band announced that they were working on a new album."Recording a new album". Facebook. February 1, 2009. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. However, the day after they stated that Olsson had departed from the band."Bengt Leaves Drottnar". Facebook. February 2, 2009. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. Later that year, on August 12th, the Olsson rejoined the band."Announcement". Facebook. August 12, 2009. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. The band would continue recording their material over the next couple of years until they released a single titled "Lucid Stratum" on November 8, 2011. In 2011, Drottnar performed at Brainstorm Fest, alongside Sinbreed, In the Midst of Lions, and Immortal Souls.WarriorSam (December 12, 2011). "Brainstorm Festival 2011". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. The band released their sophomore album, Stratum, via Endtime, on October 13, 2012, followed by a music video for the song, "We March".C., Taylor (October 13, 2012). "Drottnar - We March". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. Over 2017 and 2018, the band released a trio of EPs titled Monolith (I-III), which eventually was released as a box set, as well as combined into a studio album. In 2019, the band played Brainstorm Festival in Switzerland, alongside acts including War of Ages and Sirenia,thrashboy (June 1, 2019). "Bunker Metal Band Drottnar Confirmed to Play Exclusive Show at Brainstorm Festival 2019". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on September 28, 2019. and Audiofeed Festival in the United States, alongside acts including Timōrātus, Taking the Head of Goliath, and Crimson Moonlight."2019 Audiofeed Schedule". Retrieved on September 28, 2019. Members Current * Karl Fredrik Lind - Vocals (2013-present), Guitars (1996-present) * Håvar Wormdahl - Bass (2003-present) * Glenn-David Lind - Drums (1996-present) Former * Sven Erik Lind - Vocals (1996-2013) * Bengt Olsson - Guitars (1996-2013) * Bjarne Peder Lind - Bass (1996-2003) Session * Lina Holmström - Violin (2003) Discography Studio albums * Welterwerk (2006) * Stratum (2012) * Monolith (2019) EPs * Anamorphosis (2003) * Ad Hoc Revolt (2006) * Monolith I (2017) * Monolith II (2018) * Monolith III (2018) Demos * A White Realm (1998) Compilations * Spiritual Battle (2000) * Monolith (2019) Singles * "Lucid Stratum" (2011) * "Wolves and Lambs" (2016) Compilation appearances * Extreme Music Sampler Volume 4 (2000) * In the Shadow of Death (2000) * Dark Hymns for the End Times (2017) * Legacy 02/19 (2019) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Doom Metal Bands Category:Avant-Garde Metal Bands Category:Experimental Metal Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Technical Metal Bands Category:Technical Black Metal Bands Category:Endtime Productions Bands Category:Momentum Scandinavia Bands Category:Plankton Records artists Category:Cross Rhythms Music artists Category:European Bands